1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method, and a recording medium storing a computer executable program for image processing and particularly to an apparatus and a method, and a recording medium a computer executable program for image processing, which are applicable to a variety of sources such as still images and moving images and allow redrawing of images with clear and natural edges and texture in such a manner that it appeals to human visual sense, whereby making it possible to obtain high-resolution images of high quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in opportunities to use digital image-based equipment (digital camera and camera-built-in type video tape recorder), there is a growing need for so-called digital zoom processing. Various methods have been devised to increase the resolution of digital images. Many of related art methods includes the following three methods. The first method is a zero-order-hold interpolation using adjacent pixels as they are. It is a simple interpolation method especially in terms of hardware. The second method is a bilinear interpolation method inserting new pixels both in the vertical and horizontal directions. For interpolation of adjacent pixels, it is considered as a very good method. The third method is a B-spline interpolation method that is resistant to noise and does not produce mosaic patterns.
Also, edges are so enhanced that an interlace screen may be converted to a progressive screen. (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-215121).